


Scoiattolo

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amused Spock, Cute, Fluff, Grumpy Bones, M/M, POV Alternating, Protective Nyota, Protective Spock, Sick Bones, Spock & Nyota Uhura & Leonard McCoy Friendship, Stubborn Bones, Tired Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Spock notices his bondmate is suffering from lack of food and sleep. He is also getting a cold. So he calls in their close and fierce friend.





	

Spock’s POV   
Spock raised an eyebrow as M’Benga worked on his injured shoulders. His bondmate, Leonard Horatio McCoy, was clearly running out of steam. He was running one 3 meals and 5 hours of sleep. He was also showing signs of the common cold. This just would not do. 

Picking up his personal PADD, Spock sent a message to their very close, and very ferocious friend Nyota. Not even 5 minutes later she was walking in, past the nurses and spinning a startled doctor around. 

Leonard’s POV   
“Damnit Ny! Give a guy a warning will you?” The doctor tilted his head at her. She just chuckled. 

“3 meals, 5 hours of sleep, and you’ve obviously got a cold, my Scoiattolo.” Leonard eyed her suspiciously. 

“I’m fine. I can keep working. I’m not sick.” 

“Computer, vital signs of Leonard McCoy.” The computer rattled off the symptoms, and Nyota scooped him up bridal style about half way through. If you had asked him later, he wouldn't admit, but he squealed in shock when she picked him up. 

Spock’s POV   
Having been given permission to go back with Ny and Leonard, Spock followed the two, making certain to stay back far enough to avoid being slapped with Ny’s ponytail. 

Leonard meanwhile, was attempting to persuade her to let him stay, even grabbing the wall. Ny however, wasn’t having none of it, and pulled him away from the wall, and threw the stubborn brunet over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Spock made a mental note to never avoid going to rest should the pretty CO ever insist he go rest. But in the meantime, he would fully enjoy this amusing sight. As was the rest of the crew who the three passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian For Scoiattolo


End file.
